Comment de simples mots peuvent affecter l'histoire
by loka13041
Summary: Histoire très rapide sur une idée de fin pour Sam et Jack. La saison 8 a été frustrante pour les fans. De nombreuses idées m'étaient venues mais celle-ci était la plus courte! Janet est vivante... pas pu me résoudre à la faire partir...


« Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu... Ne laisse pas un règlement gâcher ta vie... » Comment de simples mots pourraient influencer le cours de l'histoire ? Voilà la question que se posait le Colonel Samantha Carter depuis que son père était décédé, i mois maintenant. En tant que scientifique, elle avait su gérer des problèmes bien plus compliqués mais cette question lui paraissait impossible à résoudre.

Elle était assise dans son laboratoire en tenue officielle de l'armée à réfléchir sur ces paroles ou plutôt s'énervait. Elle savait bien l'idée qu'avait eu son père mais elle ne savait pas comment faire ni comment en parler avec le principal intéressé.

Ses pensées furent stoppées quand sa meilleure amie débarqua dans son laboratoire.

« Sam ! Tu es prête ?

_ Oui Janet !

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi nous avons une réunion officielle aujourd'hui, fit Janet en s'asseyant aux côtés de Sam. Le Général ne nous a pas parlé de promotion ni même de départ. C'est étonnant !

_ Hm, lâcha la blonde dans ses pensées.

_ Sam ? Oh oh ! Sam !, s'exclama le Doc plus fortement puis quand elle eue l'attention de son amie. Encore à réfléchir sur les paroles de ton père !? Tu ne veux toujours pas en discuter avec Jack ?

_ Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Depuis que nous sommes revenus du Minnesota, il est plus distant que jamais… Et puis je ne veux pas l'embêter av…

_ Ca le concerne également Sam !, interrompit Daniel en arrivant avec Teal'c.

_ Daniel !

_ Daniel Jackson a raison Colonel Carter.

_ Merci Teal'c !, remercia ironiquement Sam. Bien puisque c'est ma fête aujourd'hui, si nous allions en salle d'embarquement !

_ Sam ! On ne peut plus vous laisser dans cette situation, revint Janet en l'attrapant par le bras. Tous les deux le mériter plus que quiconque. Et toute la base vous cacherait si l'Armée ne veut pas faire de dérogation spéciale.

_ Je ne veux pas me cacher Janet…, murmura Sam en détachant son bras. Maintenant allons-y! »

Elle partit laissant ses amis dans son laboratoire. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avant la réunion.

Marcher dans ses couloirs lui remémorait chaque souvenir bon ou mauvais. Elle connaissait cette base par coeur à tel point que ses pieds la menèrent directement dans la salle où trônait la porte des étoiles sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle était là souriant à ses collègues. A sa famille ! Sam s'avança vers les Colonel Reynolds et Macpeace qui, verbalement, bataillait pour avoir la prochaine mission de reconnaissance d'une nouvelle planète.

Puis il apparut. Son monde ! Son coeur ! Son âme sœur ! Habillé de sa tenue officielle, il était superbe ! Il en imposait plus que n'importe qui d'autres, plus que son propre père. Sam l'observa en riant des chamailleries de ses deux collègues son sourire lui réchauffait le coeur et elle sut au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent qu'elle abandonnerait tout pour lui. Il lui fit signe de la tête puis retourna à sa conversation avec Walter.

Le Général Hammond entra dans la salle sous les applaudissements de tous. Tous aimait l'ancien dirigeant de cette base. Maintenant que tout le personnel était présent, Jack rejoint le haut de la passerelle tandis que tout se mettaient en ligne.

« Hum, bonjour à toutes et à tous !, commença gêné le Général. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas très doué ni à l'aise avec les discours alors je vais faire au plus vite. Au vu des récents événements, je tenais à vous remercier mais surtout à vous féliciter pour le courage et la dévotion que vous avez fait preuve ! Nombreux sont les officiers qui ont péri et beaucoup aurait pu démissionner de cette base. Mais aucun d'entre vous n'a lâché prise ! Vous vous êtes tous accroché à ce qu'il vous semble juste et je vous remercie d'être resté à mes côtés…

Comme vous le savez, il y a plus de huit ans, ce cher Général Hammond m'a forcé à reprendre du service. Et finalement, je le remercie car sans lui, je serais sûrement seul en ce moment à la pêche. Et je n'aurai jamais rencontrer chacun d'entre vous et surtout une personne en particulier.

Les récents événements m'ont fait prendre conscience que l'Armée ne devait plus régir ma vie. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui,… il laissa un silence s'installer puis reprit calmement. Je vous annonce que j'ai donné ma démission ! »

Il laissa ses troupes encaisser le coup et il observa Samantha qui n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir. Tous étaient choqués de cette décision imprévisible.

« Pourquoi Jack ?, ragea le Colonel Reynolds. Vous démissionnez à cause de cette stupide loi de non-fraternisation !?

_ Nous vous aurions tous suivis et cachés Général !, lâcha Macpeace. Ca fait 5 ans qu'on dérègle les caméras de surveillance quand vous et le Colonel Carter n'arrivez pas à vous cacher !

_ Depuis le test zatarc !, divulgua Janet en souriant.

_ Soit ! Cela ne vous plaît pas ! Mais c'est ma décision !lâcha Jack énervé de toute cette mise en scène. Je démissionne du commandement de cette base, il s'interrompit quand Walter s'avança vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Mon remplaçant arrive tout juste à la surface. Je vais laisser Hammond vous parler le temps pour moi d'aller chercher mon remplaçant. Général Hammond ! »

Jack partit suivit de Walter laissant Hammond s'occuper de calmer les troupes. Sam quand à elle ne suivait plus un mot du discours de l'ancien dirigeant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la démission de Jack, le principal intéressé de sa discussion passée avec ses amis. Il avait démissionné. Elle pouvait enfin avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Il lui avait promis. Promis de toujours être présent pour elle. Et il avait quitté l'Armée. Plus de règlement ! Plus de loi ! Plus d'obstacle à son bonheur ! Elle interrompit ses pensées quand Janet li mit un léger coup. Sam reprit le fil du discours du Général.

« … Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes chagrinés de cette triste nouvelle. Ce fut une longue réflexion pour lui, il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit. Votre nouveau dirigeant est un civil et je vous demanderais de l'accueillir convenablement ! Il a déjà exercer en tant que responsable d'un gros complexe et sait gérer des crises. »

De nouveau, il s'arrêta quand il vit Walter reprendre place en ligne signe qu'il était prêt. Georges sourit se remémorant ces derniers jours puis reprit son sérieux et recommença à parler.

« Tout est enfin prêt ! Mesdames, Messieurs, veuillez accueillir votre nouveau dirigeant ! Jack O'Neill ! »

Jack fit son apparition en tenue civile devant les regards choqués, médusés, surpris de tous ces collègues mis à part Walter qui, fier d'avoir été mis dans la confidence, souriait. L'ex Général O'Neill vint serrer la main de Georges puis prit place aux côtés du Général ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble en regardant les regards médusés des membres de leur famille.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Jack et Georges ne puissent reprendre leur sérieux.

« Et bien vous en faites une tête ! Merci Walter, merci Georges pour cette merveilleuse surprise !

_ Avec plaisir Jack, s'exclama Walter.

_ Reynolds ! Macpeace ! Quelque chose à redire ? »

Les deux colonels l'observèrent puis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon coeur suivit par beaucoup d'autres donc Janet et Daniel, Teal'c quand à lui leva son traditionnel sourcil. Sam elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ni même à comprendre la situation. Elle reprit connaissance quand Jack se tint devant elle et elle ne sut par quel moyen mais elle se retrouva au milieu de la passerelle avec lui. Son Colonel ! Son Général ! Et maintenant son Jack.

« Lieutenant Colonel Carter, accepteriez-vous de passer le restant de votre vie avec moi ? Oui je sais c'est tôt mais après 8 ans d'attente, on peut très bien se ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des lèvres s'abattèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser long et fougueux. Tant de sentiments passèrent dans ce simple contact tant attendu.

« Oui j'accepte… »

3 mots murmurer entre deux baisers. Des applaudissements et des hurlements retentirent. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Jack abandonna Sam pour retourner derrière le pupitre.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est satisfait, si on allait manger !? »

Tous rirent et partirent en direction du mess. Jack prit la main de Sam et fit signe à ses amis de partir devant. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

« Avant que ton père ne meure, on s'est entretenu. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que tu épouses Pete sans avoir essaye quoique ce soit avec moi malgré la loi. Il faut croire que tout le monde était prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour nous deux…

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler avant ?

_ Je… Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs moi-même je n'étais pas sûr de réussir cette bataille.

_ Et ça a été la plus belle des batailles j'espère ?

_ Oh oui et la plus merveilleuse ! Tu vas pouvoir continuer de botter les fesses de tous les officiers et de toutes les grosses têtes tandis que moi je vais pouvoir encore gérer notre famille !

_ Hahaha c'est joliment dit mais n'oublie pas que je suis une grosse tête !, réprimanda gentiment Sam en embrassant Jack.

_ La plus belle ! »

Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa encore et encore avec passion.

Ils partirent main dans la main rejoindre leurs amis au mess ? Ils marchèrent ensemble dans la même direction. Non plus pour l'armée. Mais pour eux !


End file.
